1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate generally to technology for generating and testing navigation routes.
2. Background Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,922,041, issued to Anderson, discloses a navigation simulator and recorder that includes a computer and several position and attitude determining devices installed in a vehicle driven along a test route. The data from the position and attitude determining devices is stored in the computer while the vehicle is driven along the test route. The recorded data from the test drive is subsequently utilized to test a navigation system. The output of the navigation system under test is monitored to determine its response to the real time recorded data.
US Publication No. 2004/0128071 to Schradi discloses constructing or calculating a GPS simulation scenario for simulating a reality driving experiment along a pre-specified itinerary. The method includes providing a digitized map data set comprising a geographical region pertaining to the itinerary. The data set includes data regarding static environmental features that are present along the itinerary. The method further includes providing dynamic and/or static positional and transmittal data regarding GPS satellites that are potentially relevant for determining a GPS-based position along the itinerary. A starting time instant and geographical starting and destination positions of the itinerary are specified. Furthermore, various vehicle routes based on a digitized map data set are calculated. From the calculated routes, various sets of vehicle node positions and associated time instants along the itinerary are determined. From the dynamic and/or static positional and transmittal data regarding GPS satellites and the static environmental features present along the itinerary, various instantaneous GPS quality metrics are calculated. Additionally, based on the various GPS quality metrics and associated time instants, an overall GPS performance data quantity pertaining to the itinerary is calculated.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,487,074, issued to Ohtsu et al., discloses a road traffic simulation apparatus that expresses a plurality of mobile units and road traffic environments on a computer to simulate traffic situations in association with a plurality of mobile units. Each of the mobile units is expressed by a combination of a driver model, a model of driving operations of a virtual driver, and a vehicle dynamics model, a model of physical behaviors of a mobile unit. The mobile units are programmed to travel independently to each other in a road traffic environment that is expressed on the computer.